Marvel: Headcannons and Drabbles
by QUEENofMYfandoms
Summary: One-shots based of the Bland Marvel Headcannons, created for people who want more than 3 sentences. Now including drabbles based off of songs and/or images I see. Rated T for violence, nothing major just making sure the story doesn't get destroyed by the site. Submit a prompt at the following link: goo . gl / forms / vvI7PQnsi8 Formerly: Bland Marvel Headcannons
1. Wanda's Halloween

Hi y'all, hope your having a great day. Here is my first go at a Marvel Headcannon one-shot.

The base goes as follows for ALL in this series:

-all Avengers and Co. live in the tower

-ALL Avengers know about Bucky

-Pietro doesn't die

-New SHIELD will become an ally of the Avengers

-Tahiti is a Magical Place

Hope you all enjoy this first shot at this.

WARNING: I've never tried my hand at a fluffier fan fiction. This might not end fluffy.

* * *

Wanda and Pietro share an apartment at Avengers Tower, Wanda has a passion for Halloween, not just a passion; a calling. The other Avengers found this out the hard way.

October 1st came around and every door on the Avengers floor's creaked when opened, cobwebs covered corners and windows complete with plastic spiders. In the center of it all, a table with a variety of Halloween treats ranging from candy corn to caramel apples to pumpkin spice cupcakes.

"Whose responsible for this, I really have to congratulate them for this. Sneaking around and avoiding the master spies," Tony said.

A flash of silver and red dashed by followed by giggling. Coming back around Quicksilver placed Wanda on a bar stool as she grabbed a cupcake.

"That would be me," came her accented voice.

"How?!" Tony sputtered.

"She always does this," came Pietro's voice as he snagged the cupcake out of her hand taking a bite out of it.

"You used your powers didn't you? That's the only way you could of accomplice this in ONE night!" Tony declared.

"No, all this is done by hand, using powers to decorate is cheating," Wanda declared. She popped a piece of candy corn into her mouth before her twin could stop her.

The Avengers continued to find surprises all over the tower, from Jack-O-Lanterns in the elevator to skeletons hanging off of ledges and in the air ducts where Clint frequented. The decorations continued to appear all the way to October 31st, when the Halloween Bash was held.

The Avenges and other hero groups in the area such as the Fantastic Four, were in attendance. Many decorations hung from the ceiling. Wanda arrived in a scarlet witch hat and black cloak covering a scarlet dress, Pietro came as an adult Dash from the Incredibles. Many of the Avengers went as themselves except Clint and Natasha they went as Legolas and Arwen respectively.

November 1st the Avengers noted that all the decorations were gone as were the snacks. The doors didn't squeak the ceiling and walls were no longer covered in cobwebs, and all the skeletons had mysteriously disappeared for the year.

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed, please review! If you have a Marvel Headcannon submit it and I'll write it out! Have a great holiday weekend!


	2. Never Aging

Title: Never Aging

Summary: Captain Jack Harkness, Logan, Steve, and Bucky have all met twice Once in 1940, once in 2014. They were all very confused

Fandom:

Story:

A/N

*THIS HAS BEEN EDITED!

Thank you Queen of Erebor for pointing out the mistake in my dates.*

I've only seen the first X-Men movie, I apologize if I get any information incorrect, please PM me if you see an error. Here is the third one-shot in a day, they just keep coming. Maybe I'll have more for you before December 5th. My next deadline is then. Do you like these? Please review at the bottom if you do to give me feed back!

HERE WE GOOOOOO!

1940

Captain Jack Harkness, Captain America, Sergeant Bucky Barnes, and Jame Howlett were all called into a conference to discuss the war strategy. Captain Jack the first to arrive among the military officers, spent his time looking out the window waiting for the rest of the group to arrive. Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes arrived next, and as Jack greets everyone, "Captain Jack Harkness, hi," Jack said extending a hand.

"Captain Steve Rogers," Steve nodded at him.

"Sergeant Barnes," Bucky said shaking his hand.

Seconds later James Howlett walked in, again Jack repeated his line with an outstretched hand,

"Captain Jack Harkness, Hi."

"James Howlett," cam the gruff reply.

The group started talking about the plans to win the war.

TIME-SKIP_TIME-SKIP_

The group said their goodbyes and went in their individual directions, heading off to their individual jobs. Jack continued on to attempt to Con the Doctor, as he impersonated a Time Agent. The others went on to fight in the war,

2014

Captain Jack Harkness received a call requesting his presence in the Avengers Tower. Boarding the plane that was to take him out there he thought about how he had just lost Rose to the parallel world. How could someone like Rose be sucked away that easily.

Logan found himself summoned to Avengers Tower and decided to attend this meeting just to find out what it was and how these people found out about him. He didn't have much of his memory but he did remember a meeting along time ago with 3 other men.

Steve and Bucky found out about the meeting the day of. They remembered a similar experience in 1912 with 2 other men. They wondered what had become of them. If they died in the war as they couldn't find anything on them in the databases.

The meeting was about to start when the group walked in via different doors and sat on opposite corners of the room never realizing any of the others were there. As the meeting progressed, when the matter of time travel was brought up and the scientific studies currently on it Jack protested immediately, "Do you have any idea what your doing? I know time travelers personally and the way your going about it is all wrong!"

"And who might you be?" Asked Tony Stark.

"Captain Jack Harkness, Time Traveler. A friend of mine brought me to the time 2010, I've been in this time studying the abilities and science that this time period has for time travel."

"What time are you even from?"

"51st century, I know my time travel, its common there."

The meeting quickly progressed over the issue. At the end of the meeting Steve, Bucky, and Logan found Jack on the phone arging with someone he kept calling Martha. AS he ended the call,

"Hi Jack."

"Steve?"

"I didn't know you were a time traveler, bub."

"Wait James?"

"I'm here to ya know," drawled a voice from the side.

"Bucky? What are you all doing here in the 21st century?"

"My mutation prevents me from aging or dying"

"I was frozen in the ice for 70 years."

"HYDRA."

"Well, this is quite surprising."


	3. Zombies and Girl Scouts

Title: Zombies and Girl Scouts

Summary: Nick Fury has a plan for the Zombie Apocalypse. And for when Girl Scouts tr to take over America. Not if. When.

Fandom:

Story:

Zombie Apocalypse

Plan Created By:

Nick Fury

When the Apocalypse starts gather as many SHIELD personal as possible, keep from infection. Secure SHIELD facilities

Gather and secure all infected civilians.

Find root of problem.

Get FitzSimmons to work on creating a cure.

Lock down all global transportation

Find Avengers, recruit Banner and Stark to help FitzSimmons

Administer cure

Destroy virus

Girl Scouts: When they attempt to take over the world

1\. Find Coulson

2\. Contact FBI

3\. Gather Agents lvl 7 and up

4\. Capture and locate all Girl Scouts and Councilors

5\. Appease and/or lock up Girl Scouts

6\. Take a long Vacation


	4. CAPSLOCK

Hello everyone! In response to reviewers:

Ravena16 - I'm glad you liked it! Here is the first one of the many you submitted. I hope you enjoy it!

Enjoy the story: CAPSLOCK

Headcannon:

Tony calling Steve Capslock when Steve starts yelling

* * *

Shortly after an Avengers mission. Tony, as usual, had risked his life. Steve, as usual, decided the best way to tell Tony to stop started yelling at him.

"Risking your life doesn't help the mission!" Steve shouted upon entering the tower.

"Yes it does! It keeps civilians safe, isn't that the goal Cap?" Tony asked snarkily.

"The goal is besides the point. You are a member of my team, my priority is keeping my team safe!" Steve angrily shouted back.

"Geez Cap, didn't know you cared that much," Tony said smugly, sitting down on the couch.

"Stark!"

"Calm down Capslock, no need to yell," Tony said.

"Tony, stop antagonizing Steve. Steve, stop yelling at Tony. Neither of you are acomplishing anything with that attitude," Natasha said from the entryway to the room.

"Sorry Natashali."

"Sorry Romanoff."

BLANDMARVELHEADCANNONSBLANDMARVELHEADCANNONSBLANDMARVELHEADCANNONS

\- 2 Days later -

"STARK!"

"What Cap?"

"What did you do to my shield?"

"Nothing, I'm afraid you've got the wrong man," Tony stated sarcastically.

"Well fix it!"

"I'll be right on that Capslock!" Tony laughed.

Steve angrily stalked out of the room, Clint walked in, he glanced at the retreating figure of Steve. Peering in to the room gave him a clear view of the culprit. Tony sat on the couch with Steve's shield across his lap, the shield was covered with Sharpie and paint in the design of snow and ice.

"I see Cap, found his shield."

"Yeah, was this you?"

"Yep, he never saw it coming did he?"

"Nope, Capslock didn't," Tony said happily, "Legolas, whats your next move on Cap?"

"Capslock?"

"Yes, he left Capslock off when he was talking. Now whats the plan?"

"Classified."

"Aww, Katniss don't be like that."

"Sorry, Stark. Can't have the plan slipping out."

BLANDMARVELHEADCANNONSBLANDMARVELHEADCANNONSBLANDMARVELHEADCANNONS

\- 24 hours later -

"Clint, have you seen Steve's shield?"

"Yeah, Nat. Stark's got it right now."

"Why?"

"Some how it got covered in Sharpie and paint."

* * *

A/N

Hi, everyone! Here is the newest chapter to the series! I should have the next chapters coming out quickly as I am participating in a December challenge.

The challenge is to write everyday in December, any amount of time, just write.

Hope y'all enjoy this chapter, have a request? Review with it and I'll add it to the list!

Review and have a great night/day.


	5. Socks

**A/N**

Hello everyone, Here is today's update, I've already typed 2 days of the 30! Feel free to join me on the type everyday for 30 days challenge! The original prompt I revived was : Bucky getting a fuzzy pair of socks from Darcy every week. I'm changing it slightly, it will include Jane and Natasha. Enjoy!

Reviews:

None.

HERE WE GO!

* * *

Darcy Lewis was at the mall when she spotted a sock store. She decided why not, and headed inside. Once inside she saw a rack of just fuzzy warm socks. The rack was covered in socks all shapes and designs, the shapes of the designs were incredibly amusing. That's when she got an idea.

Bucky. needs. warm. socks.

That was the start of the competition.

Darcy picked up 10 different pairs of socks, once she arrived at the tower she headed straight to her room. Spreading the socks out on the floor she tried to deiced which to give Bucky first, she narrowed it down to 2. A pair of Captain America socks and a pair of Nian-Cat socks..

Nian-Cat she decided heading toward the elevator. Pressing the button for his apartment she headed up to his apartment. She left infront of his door a pair of socks with a note on top reading:

Here, have a pair of warm comfy socks.

-Darcy

She then proceeded to do this once a week every week, until Jane confronted her about it,

"Darcy, where do you keep going? And why do you keep buying socks?"

"Janie, I'm buying them for Bucky! I drop them off once a week, you wanna help?"

"Umm, I guess."

Then it became a competition, who could find the weirdest wackiest socks. Natasha went shopping with Darcy once due to the fact that HYDRA had been active in the area and watched Darcy pick up a batch of socks from a store that clearly knew her.

"Darcy, why socks?"

"Because there for Bucky!"

"Why are you picking up socks for Sergeant Barnes?"

"Because I always give him socks," Darcy said pepily,"Besides its a competition between Jane and I."

"A competition?"

"Yep, you wanna join?"

"Sure."

That sparked the sock competition which caused it to be banned for Natasha, Jane and Darcy to compete. But Bucky got a lot of socks, in all colors and patterns.

"Hey Bucky where'd you get the socks?"

"Darcy."

* * *

 **A/N**

Hope y'all enjoyed the story! Submit requests by reviewing, I respond to all reviewers in the beginning of every story. Please review.

DISCLAIMER

I do not own MARVEL, anything you see here is simply me having fun.

-Queen


	6. Shower Singing

A/N

Hello everybody! Here is Day 3! Still going strong on this challenge, you still can hop on! 30 days of writing, we end December 30th. Here is Avengers shower singing. This is not meant to be taken offensively, its all in good fun. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, it took me awhile to draft it so here's my best shot! Thanks to Ravena16

Reviews:

Guest - I'm glad you enjoy my writing, I shall indeed keep writing so that you can keep reading.

HERE WE GO!

* * *

Ironman - Tony Stark

Sings loudly and its always rock, with no music. Can constantly be found singing ACDC. He forgot that there were other people nearby. Many people have complained. Now every room in the tower has soundproof walls.

Black Widow - Natasha Romanoff

Can be heard singing Pop music, not loudly just barley loud enough to be heard. Many used to gather just to hear her sing. Until Tony caused all the tower to become soundproofed

Hawkeye - Clint Barton

Singing? You betcha! Loud and obnoxious and its always country, and not good country music. One of the many reasons that he sings loudly is to compete with Tony, that ended when they soundproofed the walls.

Captain America - Steve Rogers

Star Spangled Banner, every single time. Its loud and perfectly in tune, never off beat. He takes his role way to seriously.

Hulk - Bruce Banner

One word, classical music. He isn't singing, he's has it playing at max volume. There have been no complaints. No one wants to make him mad. No one likes him when he's angry.

* * *

A/N

Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, will be more to come. Submit requests via reviews and have a great weekend! If you have any questions about submissions or have any one-shots not related to Headcannons you want me to write PM me, I respond within 24 hours.

VOTE ON THE POLL ATTACHED TO MY PROFILE!

Reviews get responses!


	7. Mario Kart

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any character in the MCU, I don't own Mario Kart, Wii, and anything or anyone associated with these items.

A/N

Hey everyone, still going strong here's Day 4, still not sure if I'll make it to the end of the month as school is getting busy as we near the end of the semester and WINTER BREAK, which means more updates, longer updates, and I'll actually get around to my other stories, maybe, Flame of the North is going to remain on hold for now. Modern Earth will be updated by the 25th of December. Colorful World, well that update remains to be seen, will be updated by January 1st though.

* * *

All my one-shots now MIGHT include the following:

Quicksilver

Scarlet Witch

Vision

The Fantastic Four

The X-Men

Spider-Man

Falcon

Agents of SHIELD

The Winter Soldier

* * *

Reviews:

RussianAssasin - I'm glad your enjoying these. The reason these are coming out this fast is because I am involved in the December challenge, the goal is to write everyday for the entire month of December. Beware these updates might slow as we near the end of the month, I'm running out of headcannons to use.

the avengette - I'm glad your enjoying these, I hope you continue to enjoy these.

* * *

EVERY ONE-SHOT MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS! CONTINUE AT YOUR OWN RISK

Hope y'all enjoy this edition of Bland Marvel Headcannons!

* * *

"I'm bored," announced Tony, as he had been locked out of his labs by Pepper.

"We all are Stark," snapped Clint.

"What is this 'Mario Kart'?" Asked Thor as he held up the flimsy case of 'Mario Kart'.

"Its a game, a very competitive game. You race other people on the T.V.," Natasha said leaning against Clint.

"We should play Mario Kart! Tournament style!" Tony said excitedly.

"I'll get the others," Bruce said getting off of the couch walking toward the elevator.

"No, sit down Bruce. JARVIS, please inform the other Avengers to get up here," Tony practically shouted, his voice full of excitement.

Shortly following Steve, Wanda, Pietro, Vision, and Sam came up from the apartments. "Stark, whats going on?" Steve asked incredibly confused.

"Mario Kart tournament!"

"Mario Kart?" Wanda questioned.

"Yes, Mario Kart." Tony said nodding. He held up the case, the disk already inserted into the Wii with Mario Kart selected.

"Okay," Sam said sitting down, "I'm in 100%."

The tournament grouping went as follows:

Steve vs Wanda vs Tony vs Vision

Sam vs Clint vs Natasha vs Thor

Pietro vs Bruce

Winners played each other.

The first round surprising everyone went as follows:

Steve straight up won. He was very competitive, he yelled at everyone that bumped him or hit him with a banana, box, or colored shell.

Tony, he placed 3rd. In. Every. Race. He was less than happy, he was also incredibly terrified that Steve was going to kill him for Blue shelling him twice in one race.

Wanda and Vision both placed 11 and 12 at the same score. They were both to busy watching Steve yell at Tony for hitting him to pay much attention to the screen.

Natasha scared everyone in her game into losing. No one wanted to make her mad, ever. The dodge ball incident can attest to that.

Thor couldn't figure out how to play.

Sam and Clint placed 2nd and 3rd. Neither wanted to make Natasha mad by not at least trying.

Pietro and Bruce both had problems, neither actually won or lost as Pietro couldn't sit still long enough to play and Bruce got called away for a lab issue.

Steve vs Natasha

Steve when competing doesn't watch his language.

"Did you just frigging blue shell me?!"

"Yes."

"I'm gonna kill get your for that ************!"

* * *

A/N

* will be explained below.

Sorry for younger readers, older readers probably know what the * stands for.

* * *

"I highly doubt that."

It was a close race the end result caused Steve to become really really angry.

Natasha won.

This consequently caused Steve to attack Natasha in the middle of the common area, which in turn broke the T.V.. This caused Tony to start yelling at them, Clint to cheer them on, Sam to attempt to avoid getting hit while attempting to separate them, and the others to watch in amusement. 

* * *

A/N

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I need headcannons, so review or PM me with your requests. Here is the link (there is language in this post/picture): .

Please review and have a great day/night!


	8. Coulson the Avenger

A/N

Hi everyone here is day 6-7, hope you all continue to enjoy this. New plan on updates:

This will be ongoing story, expect updates at least 3 times a week.

Flame of the North: is now gone, I lost all insperation for it.

Modern Earth: will be updated by December 25th

Colorful World: will be updated by December 25th

That's all for now folks!

Reviews:

RangerHorseTug - Thank you here is one of the prompts/head cannons you gave me.

End of Reviews

This headcannon is thanks to RangerHorseTug.

Here we go!

* * *

Coulson revealed himself in a rather dramatic way. (Review if you want this expanded on) After a lond expanse of time all the Avengers accepted him. Tony constantly refered to Coulson as the 'Hounarary Avenger'. The others upon hearing the joke joined in, Coulson just laughed along.

Coulson continued to take it as a joke as he fought off HYDRA and led SHIELD while he kept the Avengers from causing problems. He kept the CENTIPEDE group out of commision and trained new agents left and right. SHIELD agents such as Daisy and Mack started to slowly take over the training and upkeeping of SHIELD as to lessen the stress of the Director.

As time went on the Avengers stoped calling Coulson an Anvenger as a joke and started to mean it as they found out all that he had done for them and the SHIELD agents old and present. Many agents were in on this too.

* * *

"Hey DC, can we talk for a minute?" Daisy asked standing up from her spot in the lab.

"Sure, meet me in my office in 5 minutes."

When they were both present in the office, "Sir, I belive that we have neutralized the CENTIPEDE threat, do we really need to keep hitting them. There is no sign of life at any of their bases and all of their soldiers have ben neutralized," Dasiy said trying to get her point across, "Maybe we can use the resources else where? We need the agents to neutralize the HYDRA threat."

"Agent Johnson, we need to keep CENTIPEDE out of commison permenatly. I know you want to go after Ward, but right now we need you else where. I suggest you continue to scan those bases untill there is nothing there but a pile of rubble."

"Yes Director."

Daisy quickly exited the office, "Mack!"

"Yeah Tremmors?"

"Plan Avenger is set up and ready to go!"

TIMESKIP

The entirety of both the Avengers and Coulson's team, gathered to suprise Coulson. Upon his arrival to the 'meeting' he found himself quite suprised to say the least. He found and entire party to celebrate him becoming an Avenger. What happened at the party happens to be CLASSIFIED.

A/N

Sorry this took so long this ended up taking 2 days. Geez, this one wasn't easy. Submit all requests via Reviews! Questions? PM me! Have a great night/evening!


	9. Running with Super Soldiers

A/N

Hey everyone, I have decided that this is no longer just going to be headcannons, now I take ships! Submission form for ships goes as follows:

* * *

Person 1 x Person 2

How they should meet ( not more than 2 sentences)

Your Name (Pen name or other)

* * *

Still accepting headcanons, still responding to reviews. Ships are being written as Soulmate AU's because I just started reading the soul mate fanfics and now I'm hooked. Is anyone else ignoring the Civil War Trailers? I am pretending that Civil War doesn't exist. Thor: Ragnor, well I'm not sure if it fits into this AU as of yet, we'll see as we get closer to when it comes out.

* * *

Reviews:

uconnhuskiesfan2001: Thank you! Yours are next on my list! Might take awhile and some reasercch though.

RangerHorseTug: Yay! Here is the second one you sent me! Glad you enjoyed the last one.

I know this is highly AU just go with it, its more fun than cannon.

Here we go!

* * *

Steve, Bucky, and Sam ran every single day. The run typically went something like this:

Steve and Bucky racing each other with Sam behind them running at a consistant pace.

"Sam how does it feel to be outrun by a bunch of 70 yearolds?" Steve would shout.

"Shut up!" Sam would reply.

Sam and Bucky would continue on by him, when they came around again:

"On your Left!"

"On your Right!"

"Come on!"

This happens every single day. Well almost everyday. One day Sam planned ahead.

"On your left!"

"On your right!"

"Come on, really!"

The super soldiers ran another few laps and didn't come across Sam untill they heard,

"On your above assholes!" Came a shout from above them as Sam swooped down straight over their heads flying on past them and around the next corner disapearing from view.

"Come on really!" Came the shout from the super soldiers, Steve started laughing,

"Well Buck, I guess we know how Sam feels now."

* * *

A/N

Here's day 10, day nine was the addition of a bunch of prompts which are now in progress. Review with any and all requests. What did you think of this section? Review and tell me! Have a great day! Sorry this one came out a little late.


	10. Who would of thought?

DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me.

* * *

A/N

Hey everyone, here is one of my favorite one shots to write. I personally am a big fan of the musical Hamilton. Go type it in to YouTube, type in Hamilton Musical and click on the playlist. It rocks, you only have to listen to the first one to get the gist of the musical. Don't judge.

* * *

Reviews:

uconnhuskiesfan2001: I'm glad your amused, your requests are on my list currently. I should have the first one out soon.

RussainAssassin: Thank you for the new prompt. Expect it to be out in a bit, its near the end of my list.

* * *

I'm glad you're all giving me requests, I will have as many out as I can as quickly as I can. Warning, I am nearing Testing time, which means limited updates. Lack of updates means the list adds up. Requests will be temporarily closed starting January 2nd.

Here we go!

* * *

Natasha, Steve, and Bucky could be found normally in different parts of the tower. Now they could almost always be found together huddled around a computer screen with ear buds (blue tooth ones, yes they do exist).

Tony corrnered Steve in the gym. Steve had earbuds in and was humming as he destroyed punching bag after punching bag. The ground was starting to get covered in sand. Steve just kept going.

"Cap!"

Steve turned around pulling the ear bud out of one ear, "Yeah Stark? What do you need?"

"What's up with you, Barnes, and Romanoff? You three are off on your own an offial lot."

"Oh," Steve stared laughing, "Hamilton."

"Hamilton? What is that some sort of spy code? You have to speak english Cap," Tony questioned walking forward.

"Hamilton Musical. Nat showed Bucky and I it. We're all addicted to it, you should listen to it," Steve said pausing the musical.

"I think I'll pass."

"Your loss."

TIME SKIP

Later that day in the middle of the kitchen while Tony, Bruce, Thor, and the Maximoff twins were eating lunch, Natasha sprinted into the room singing:

"How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a

Forgotten spot of the Carribean by provdence Impoverished, in squalor

Grow up to be a scholar and a hero?"

Which confused the other Avengers, then even more suprisingly,

"The ten-dollar founding father without a father

Got a lot farther by working a lot harder

By being a lot smarter

By being a self-starter

By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter," Cam from Steve as he ran in from the common area. Followed by Bucky coming in from the elevator singing,

"And everyday while slaves were being slaughtered and carted

Away across the waves, he struggled and kept his gaurd up

Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of

The brother was ready to beg, steal, barrow, or barter."

Tony stood up from where he was siting, "This is because, I said I wouldn't listen to the musical isn't it. This is your way of forcing me to hear this 'Hamilton Musical'!"

The three of them grinned and nodded. "Would you like us to continue, or, will you listen to it now?" Steve asked still grinning.

"Fine! Just stop singing!" Tony said storming off towards the elevator.

TIME SKIP

Tony sat in his lab with earbuds in as he listened to the musical.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. get Cap down here now."

"Yes sir," came a voice from the ceiling.

Minutes later the eleator opened and Steve steped out,

"What'cha need Tony?"

"Why didn't I agree to listen to this sooner."

"Not sure, probubly the same reason we decided singing it to you would be the best way to get you to actually listen to it."

"Whose idea was that?"

"Classified."

* * *

A/N

How'd y'all enjoy this headcannon? This one was farily easy to write. It only took about 1 hour and 30 min. Review and submit prompts and ships. Follow this story for instant knowledge of updates! Have a great day/night!


	11. Its Darcy's Fault: Part 1

A/N

This one I think is going to be the most fun. I have a few headcanonns circling around this topic that I've seen. I hope you all enjoy this one. I put my own spin on the prompt I received which is "Avenger's pie eating contest."

* * *

Reviews

RussianAssassin : I'll get that out soon, I have 2 days till Winter Break. When break comes I'll have most of your's out.

RangerHorseTug : Your welcome.

the avengette : Your welcome, I really enjoy doing these.

Here we go!

* * *

Darcy, science wrangler, really likes to bake: pies, cakes, cookies, you name it. She found out that she could bake all she wanted now that there were people who enjoyed her food. The Avengers loved home-baked pies and cookies, but especially pies.

All day Darcy baked pies, all flavors, any where from apple to cherry to blueberry. The previous day the Avengers had an argument:

"Why does he ge the most pie?"

"Because he can eat more pie than you can Tony."

"I highly doubt that!"

"Really Stark! Super soldiers eat more than normal people do."

"Captain, I highly doubt that this is true."

"Really Clint?"

"What Nat, I'm just participating."

All the while Darcy slowly got more annoyed as the volume kept rising as people talked over one another trying to prove they could eat more than everyone else.

"Shut up, all of you!" Darcy finally shouted when she couldn't take it anymore.

Everyone turned suddenly silent to look at Darcy.

"If you can't behave like adults about this then I'm not baking for you lot anymore."

The entire group paled as they couldn't belive their ears, Darcy no matter what had never threatened to stop baking because they argued.

Tony proposed a solution, "How about we just have a pie eating ontest so I can beat you all?"

"I highly doubt you'll win Stark."

That brings us to where we are now, The Avengers Pie Eating Contest.

* * *

A/N

Here is Part One of It's Darcy's Fault. I'll have Part 2 out when I finish it, I've never been to or seen a pie eating contest so I'm doing research but here is the first part so you don't have to wait as long for the next update.

-Queen

I will have the second part out soon. Have a great day/night!


	12. Sam's House for Heroes

A/N

Hey everyone! Today's is just one that I personally enjoy. Keep submiting, and I'll keep posting! This takes placce between Winter Soldier and Age of Ultron.

* * *

Reviews:

RussianAssasin: Your prompt is now on my list, that will be near the top. Can't wait to write it.

uconnhuskiesfan2001: Yep, the second part is on my list. Hope you enjoyed the first part.

* * *

Here we go!

* * *

Sam lived in a remote area of New York (If anyone has the exact area please correct me!), he used to live a pretty calm life untill he meet Steve. The 2 would run together in the mornings till he went to work (should I make a one-shot off of this). He meet Natasha one morning when she picked up Steve. The 2 latter came to his house asking for help, he agreed to help them, the tri then fought HYDRA and Sam returned to his house.

A_FEW_MONTHS_LATER

Tony showed up at Sam's, "Hey, Sam. Could I stay here tonight, Pepper kicked me out."

Sam looked at Tony's disheveled appearance. "Come on in man, need me to call anyone?"

"No, Pepper doesn't care tonight and the others are all out of town."

"You eaten yet?"

"Not yet."

"You like pizza?"

"Yes?"

"Good, I'll go order some."

1_HOUR_LATER

"Come on man, I have a room you can stay in tonight."

"Thanks a lot Sam."

"No problem."

A_WEEK_LATER

Clint showed up at his doorstep covered in blood,

"Woah, you okay?" Sam asked taking in his ragged bloody apearence, "Come inside. I'll go get the first aid kit."

"Thanks," Clint whisered as he limped into the house, leaning heavily on his left leg.

"Sit down, what happened to you?"

"Mission went south, didn't think I'd make it back to the tower like this."

"Geez, anything I can get to help you?"

"Water would be great."

A_FEW_DAYS_LATER

Sam called Steve,

'Hey man, you wana explain why Avengers keep stopping by my house?'

'I may of told them how you helped me and Natasha.'

'Really!? '

'Yes?'

Sam hung up and sighed.

A/N

Here is this chapter, hope you all enjoy it. Please review and send in requests. Requests will no longer be accepted after January 2nd.


	13. Freedom Friendship

A/N

Thank you everyone who submited a idea, I am no longer accepting prompts until February 1st. This prompt came from MinM236, Freedom Foursome - Sam, Bucky, Natasha, and Steve (as friends). I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Reviews:

MiniM236: Thank you for submititing a prompt I hope you enjoy it!

RangerHorseTug: I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter.

* * *

On a different note before we begin, I have a few questions that if you all could answer in the reviews that would be wonderful:

Question 1: Do you want me to make each headcannon longer?

Question 2: Do you want me to accept promts on a scheduled basis (One week every month, or every 2 chapters) or do you want me to create an acception form?

Question 3: Would you like more frequent updates?

* * *

Now that we are done with that, on to the story. Questions will also be posted at the end of this headcannon.

Here we go!

* * *

Steve, Bucky, and Natasha were sitting around a computer listening to Hamilton at the loudest volume that the computer would allow as Natasha, while sitting on a brown leather chair, worked on a mission report dealing with an issue in the-CLASSFIED. Steve, sat on a brown leather couch, was drawing Bucky while Bucky, who was sitting on the same couch as Steve, polished and removed refrigerator magnets that Tony had stuck on earlier that day when they were sitting in the common area.

Sam walked in and started to back out when Steve called to Sam,

"Sam, where are you going?"

"Sorry Cap, didn't mean to inturupt anything between you guys."

"There's nothing going on, come sit with us."

"Are you sure Cap?"

"Just sit down Wilson," Natasha called.

Sam quickly walked in a took a seat on the brown leather love seat. He sat with his book looking incredibly uncomfortable. "Your welcome to read that book Sam, no ones going to judge."

Sam looked relived and opened the book. The room stayed quiet except for the music plaing in the background as the heros relaxed.

"What is this song?" Sam asked looking up from his book as the last lines of the first song played,

 _We fought with him_

 _Me? I died for him._

 _Me? I trusted him._

 _Me? I loved him._

 _And me? I'm the damn fool that shot him._

 _There's a million things I haven't done._

 _But just you wait!_

 _What's your name, man?_

 _Alexander Hamilton!_

"Really guys? What is this music, its great!"

"You think so?" Natasha commented.

"Yeah, do you guys always listen to this?"

"Most of the time, Stark hates when we listen to it."

2_DAYS_LATER

Sam, Bucky, Natasha, and Steve sat around the computer again listening to Hamilton this time they were listening to another song latter in the musical. Peacefully sitting in the area just relaxing.

Over time it became something they did as a group everyday when they were not out on missions.

* * *

A/N

Hey everyone! I hope y'all enjoyed this one!

* * *

Answer these questions in reviews or PM please:

Question 1: Do you want me to make each headcannon longer?

Question 2: Do you want me to accept promts on a scheduled basis (One week every month, or every 2 chapters) or do you want me to create an acception form?

Question 3: Would you like more frequent updates?

* * *

Hope you all have a wonderful day! (or night)


	14. Movement Notice

Hey everyone, I have moved the following stories to tumblr:

Bland Marvel Headcannons

Colorful World

Also all new Headcannons and prompts are accepted there ONLY. I hope you all continue to follow the stories over on tumblr. I will occasionally post one-shots here. I will be continuing Modern Earth here on Fanfiction. If you have any questions please PM me. For most recent updates follow FandomWriting my tumblr blog. My username is queeniciclefandom.

-Queen


	15. Theme Song Battle

Prompt: Avengers battle in theme songs to see who can find the best one.

* * *

Reviews:

Kikisan333 \- Thank you, I'll add it to my list of things to sort through. Maybe you'll see that one out soon!

* * *

Natasha Romanoff decided to find a song to play as she walked into the gym where the other Avengers were training. She scrolled the through music on her StarkPad, before stumbling on a song titled "Black Widow Baby". She grinned and set it to play when she walked into the gym. She got up and set the StarkPad on a nearby coffee table and walked into the gym.

The other Avengers all suddenly turned as music blared through all the speakers in the gym playing the song,

 _I'm gonna love ya  
Until you hate me  
And I'm gonna show ya  
What's really crazy  
You should've known better  
Than to mess with me, honey  
I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya  
Gonna love ya, gonna love ya  
Like a black widow, baby_

Natasha walked in with a small smirk on her face.

"You didn't! This is war!" Tony shouted.

NEXT_DAY

Tony, much like Natasha, scrolled through music till he found the perfect song.

He summoned the armor and flew out the window. He flew a loop around the building. Then he flew through an open window into the gym as the song started,

 _Has he lost his mind?  
Can he see or is he blind?  
Can he walk at all,  
Or if he moves will he fall?  
Is he alive or dead?  
Has he thoughts within his head?  
We'll just pass him there  
why should we even care?_

Tony smirked as he landed.

"Top that," Tony shouted as the armour disassembled around him

"Top that!"

NEXT_DAY

Steve having decided that Tony an Natasha should not start competing stepped in with his own song.

 _Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light  
What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming?  
Whose broad stripes and bright stars thru the perilous fight,_

"Not fair, that shouldn't count!" Tony shouted as Steve walked in smirking.

"Top _that_ ," Steve said.


	16. Bucky Finds Out

Headcannon: Bucky finds out what Steve's been up to.

* * *

Reviews:

RussianAssasin - I'm glad you enjoyed it, I figured that I'd seen it pop up on my Pinterest dash to often for me to not write it.

RangerHorseTug - Glad you enjoyed it.

AvengerFrost - Natasha's was pretty awesome!

* * *

Follow me on Tumblr:

queen-icicle-fandom : FandomsWriting

There I have GIFS and update scheduled for each week, submit your prompts to me there!

* * *

The Avengers and Bucky sat around a table. Bucky, due to his time as the Winter Soldier, was being filled in on what the Avengers, especially Steve, had been up to.  
"Steve, after you fell, crashed a plane into the Arctic-" Natasha started.

"You crashed a plane?" Bucky said narrowing his eyes at Steve.

"There wasn't a safe place to land, there was a bomb on the ship!" Steve protested.

"Oh really?" Bucky said glaring at Steve, then he turned to Natasha. "Natasha, continue."

"Then we fished him out of the ice," Bucky narrowed his eyes at Steve again, "Shortly after we pulled him out the Avengers were assembled. Steve joined us in Germany. There he fought with Loki-"  
" _Oh really?"_ Bucky asked darkly. Natasha watched Steve shrink back as Bucky glares at him with narrowed eyes. "Continue," Bucky hissed out at Natasha.

"Then Tony arrived and we took Loki into custody. We met Thor shortly after," Natasha pauses momentarily and glances at Steve, "in an interesting way, he landed on top of the quinjet and brought him to the top of a mountain. Steve and Tony went to stop him," Natasha looks at Bucky, "Steve then fought with Thor to keep him from taking Loki from him-"

" _ **Oh really**_ ," Bucky hissed out causing Steve to flinch looking downwards.

Natasha continued as to prevent a bigger scene from occurring, "No major damage happened from that encounter, we assembled on the helicarrier with Agent Coulson. Loki had the people he brainwashed," at this Bucky and Clint both flinched, "attack the helicarrier, Steve and Tony worked on the generator while Thor and I worked on containing the Hulk. Steve almost fell of the carrier when a group of the men started shooting at him."  
"Oh really?" Bucky hissed eyes narrowed as he glared at Steve who looked about ready to jump out the window.

Natasha continues before Steve could defend himself, "We all made it out and headed to Stark Tower, now Avengers Tower, to fight Loki. We beat Loki and his space army."

"I almost died," Tony said snarkliy causing Natasha to glare at him.

"We know. Steve, came and worked with me at SHEILD, the most relevant mission involved Steve jumping out of a plane without a parachute-"  
"Oh really," Bucky hissed eyes narrowed as the glass in his hand shattered.

"And we rescued a group of agents from pirates," Natasha finished.

The Avengers, except for Steve and Bucky, left due to other things they needed to do. At first Bucky just glared at Steve silently, then he started shouting,  
"YOU COMPLETE IDIOT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING, NOT EVEN ATTEMPTING TO LAND THE PLANE SAFELY! "

"Buck-"

"I'M NOT DONE! JUMPING OUT OF A PLANE WITHOUT A PARACHUTE?! YOU ARE NOT IMMORTAL!"

"Buc-"

"FIGHTING ALIENS? DID YOU EVEN PLAN TO SURVIVE?"

"Bucky-"

"NO, I DON'T WANT AN ANSWER TO THAT," and with that Bucky walked away to calm down.


	17. Darcy's Blog

Reviews:

RussianAssasin: "What?" Bucky hissed eyes narrowing turning toward Steve and Tony who winced back. Pepper turned towards Tony hissing, "Did I hear that right?"

* * *

Darcy runs a blog where she posts pictures of the avengers doing stupid things. They all follow her to see what stupid things the others are doing.

* * *

Natasha's phone buzzed causing her to glance down at it. The phone screen had a Tumblr notification saying that the blog I-Tazed-Thor had posted another picture. Natasha opened her phone, the picture was of Tony and Steve arguing in the middle of the lab as Dummy sprayed Clint and Bruce who were of too the side with a fire extinguisher. Natasha shook her head smirking, she clicked the like button while chuckling. She turned her phone off before returning to the book she was reading.

* * *

Clint was working on training with his latest bow, to figure out what the latest advancements Tony had made were, when his phone buzzed causing him to look up and grab his phone. He saw a Tumblr notification and opened his phone, Darcy's blog had a new post. He opened it and immediately started laughing, Steve had found Tony asleep and had taken pictures of him and posted them all over Tony's workshop. Tony had woken up and the look of horror on his face made the picture perfect.

* * *

Tony pulled up Darcy's blog and found a new picture depicting Steve, Bucky, and Natasha playing paintball in the gym. Natasha was relatively uncovered, Steve was covered in blue and red paint, Bucky was covered in white paint. He chuckled, Cap was rarely seen causing a commotion in the tower as he was normally out on a mission or out of the tower.

* * *

Steve heard the alert tone of his phone, he picked it up and looked at the picture that had popped up on his screen, it showed Tony and Bruce asleep on the floor of their lab. On the table they were next to was part of Tony's suit that he was working on. What made the picture so funny was the fact that Bruce and Tony were both covered in gold paint, the same color as the accents on the Ironman suit.

* * *

A/N

Hope y'all enjoyed this update. I am taking requests currently. If you have one please send it through my PM box, if you don't have an account please use the link in the description to submit a prompt.

Thank you and have a great day!

-Queen


	18. Magnet Constest

Hello everyone, its summer so more frequent updates and plenty of time for me to finish requests. I will be taking requests via PM, tumblr, and the comments on this story!

Here we go

* * *

Time Period: takes place after Ultron, not compliant with Civil War.

* * *

Steve and Sam spent months tracking down Bucky. When they found him he was living out of a small apartment in New York. They brought him back to Avenger's Tower. Tony worked on his arm and helped figure out how to undo the brainwashing HYDRA had done. Now due to the fact that Tony was unable to safely remove the metal arm Bucky had, he had instead fixed it up and worked out all the problems and removed any tracking equipment from it to avoid having HYDRA storm the tower to kidnap Bucky.

Natasha and Clint felt the only way to truly test their skills against the former assassin was to have competitions of who could place the most magnets on Bucky's arm before he noticed. Natasha holds the record at 37, due to a very intense contest where she placed a magnet on Bucky every time he asked her a question on how something worked or talked during the movie they watched that night. Bucky failed to understand the mechanics in the movie or why they were even watching that movie. She was just about to place the 38th magnet when Bucky turned to here about to ask another question when he noticed the magnet in her hand and looked down at his arm and turned and asked her,

"Why are you putting magnets on my arm?"

He received no reply as she turned back to the movie leaving him confused as to what had just taken place. He figured she was just bored or wanting him to be quiet.

Clint has only reached 35, he was caught when Bucky turned around and found him hanging out one of the air vents holding a magnet.

"What is it with you and Natasha and putting magnets on my arm?" Bucky asked looking directly at Clint as he pulled himself back into the vent.

"It's fun," was the answer he got.

The next time they started Bucky without looking towards Clint who was moving toward him with a magnet in hand, said,

"Don't even think about it."

Natasha after getting 3 magnets onto Bucky's arm, received a glare followed by the statement, "Not funny."

This went on for a few weeks until both Clint and Natasha watched in well disguised shock as Steve placed a magnet on Bucky's arm,

"Really punk?"

"'Course, Buck. What did you expect?"

"Not really sure Stevie."

"Wait, he can put magnets on your arm but we can't?" Clint asked loudly coming into the kitchen where Bucky and Steve were.

"Yes," came the answer from both of them.

* * *

Just to recap: accepting requests, more frequent updates, and hopefully many more chapters!


	19. Memories: Bucky Barnes

I'm back! Send in any headcanonns you have either by review or PM or that link in the description just pull out the spaces. Visit my tumblr (queen-icicle-fandom) for any questions if you want something written for a different fandom, I've got a few other headcannons in the works right now.

Here's a little drabble for now!

* * *

He went overseas to fight for his country, no one told him he'd be taken hostage by HYDRA. Bucky found himself being taken away from the group and brought to a room and strapped down to a table, he was experimented on by HYDRA up until the base was under attack. Steve rescued him, a very different Steve. He made it out with Steve.

Steve, his tiny sick frail friend, was suddenly Steve his friend that could defend himself that didn't need him anymore. He and Steve formed a team called the Howling Commandos with other soldiers from the 107th. Taking down HYDRA bases left and right, until that night on the train carrying Dr. Zola. In the middle of the fight Bucky found himself hanging from the edge of the train just out of reach. Steve looked so lost and desperate as he reached for him. So close. NO! Bucky fell down into the snow to his death, or so he thought.

In the snow Bucky lay there on the verge of consciousness, he saw them approach, the HYDRA scientists, they found him. Wiping his mind, requiring him to kill, and keeping him away from any reminder of who he once was he fell into compliance. 70 years later he saw him, the man on the bridge he knew him. Bucky? Whose Bucky?

He fought the man at the bridge, and then later on the helicarrier. _I'm with you to the end or the line._ He won't fight back, wait I know him. He was on the bridge. _Steve...Steve... that's his name._

His reflection in the monument stared back at him, the reflective glass of the monument saying his name, or what the man claimed his name was. His face covered by the baseball cap pulled down over his face, the gloves covering his metal arm. He would remember he had to.


End file.
